Lost memories
by shadow-rider-of-darkness
Summary: starts when Naruto got tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll, and when he activates the Kage bushin to defeat Mizuki he has some unfamiliar memories he doesn’t recognise it, and in the process he somehow learns how to wield a sword.


Summary: starts when Naruto got tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll, and when he activates the Kage bushin to defeat Mizuki he has some unfamiliar memories he doesn't recognise it, and in the process he somehow learns how to wield a sword.

"Naruto" normal talk

"_Naruto"_ thoughts/flash back

"**Naruto"** demon talk

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

-----konoha----- scene change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Here's the first chapter enjoy

"Iruka, we need your help to look for Naruto" said a chunnin.

"Why?" said Iruka.

"Because he's stolen the forbidden scroll" replied the chunnin.

"What!" shouted Iruka.

"We need you to check in the forest" said the chunnin.

"Ok, I'll look in the forest" said Iruka.

As Iruka ran into the forest he was thinking why Naruto would steal the forbidden scroll _"Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll, unless it has something to do with the kyuubi, I have to hurry."_

-----Konoha-----

"Naruto I finally found you, now hand over the scroll" said Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sense…" Naruto couldn't finish of his sentence because Mizuki interrupted.

"Demon brat, just hand over the scroll to me, the only reason I told you to get it was so I could gain more power, and kill you in the process now hand over the scroll you demon!" shouted out Mizuki.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll" came a voice from the forest and as the shadowy figure came closer it appeared to be Iruka.

"Iruka you shouldn't have gotten involved, but at least you can watch me kill the demon" said Mizuki.

Mizuki threw a demon shuriken at Naruto as the shuriken came closer to the impact he heard the sound of metal colliding with flesh and when he opened his eyes he saw Iruka.

"N-Naruto are you o-okay" said a wounded Iruka

Naruto just stared at him until Mizuki spoke up

"Demon brat do you know why everyone hates you it's…" Mizuki got cut of by Iruka before he could finish of his sentence.

"Mizuki you know it is forbidden to speak about it!" shouted Iruka.

Mizuki carried on talking ignoring Iruka.

"The reason is because you have the kyuubi inside of you that's why everyone hates you"

"..." Naruto was speechless, and thought about all the hateful glares and killing attempts on him all his life, all of it made sense now.

"Even Iruka hates you" said Mizuki.

"Naruto he's lying I would never hate you" Naruto ignored Iruka's words an ran deeper into the forest

Mizuki ran of into the forest were he spotted Naruto jumping from tree to tree as he got closer to him he performed a henge so it looked like he was Iruka when he caught up to him Naruto jumped from the tree and crashed in to the fake Iruka

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Because I'm Iruka"

"Iruka you idiot why do you want to help the demon he did kill your parents after all"

"Mizuki let me tell you something about Naruto"

Naruto was hiding behind a tree, and listening to what Iruka was going to say

"Naruto might be a trouble maker and some times an idiot but I know that he isn't the kyuubi and I have acknowledged him."

Mizuki grabbed a kunai from his pouch but when he was about to throw it at Iruka Naruto came out from behind the tree.

"Mizuki-sensei, don't ever try to harm Iruka-sensei sensei or I will kill you!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto quickly performed a hand sign and shouted out "Kage bushin no jutsu."

Both ninja's eyes widened at the technique that Naruto had performed which was a Jounin level technique. As Naruto was going to beat Mizuki he suddenly stopped as Everything around him started to slow down until time it self stopped and lot's of images came flooding into naruto's mind which seemed like memories he didn't recognise.

"_Hey Naruto we have to go to sword practice."_

"_Okay I'm coming, hold on."_

_Naruto and the unfamiliar person arrived in a room which had lots of swords in. _

"_So you must be Naruto, and by looks of it you don't look to strong as the rumours say, but let's find out in a spar, swords only."_

_As Naruto got in to his stance he ran at his opponent at full speed and swung his sword down at his opponent …_

Naruto finally came out of his trance. Naruto saw Mizuki in front of him so he carried on what he was going to do before he went to into a trance but somehow he found a sword in his hand but he carried on charging towards Mizuki. When Naruto pummelled Mizuki to the ground, he quickly went to check on Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright"

"Yeah, and I've got a surprise for you so close your eyes"

Naruto thought for a moment before complying with Iruka's words to close his eyes, and as he did Iruka put on a leaf head band on naruto's forehead.

"Naruto you can open your eyes."

As he opened his eyes he heard Iruka speak again.

"You're now a Konoha leaf Nin."

Saying Naruto was happy would be an understatement as he was ecstatic and showed it by hugging Iruka.

"Anyway Naruto before I forget were did you get that sword from, I haven't seen you use a sword before."

"Actually Iruka-sensei I don't know it just appeared in my hand when was charging at Mizuki."

"Ok, you can go home now, and remember to come to the academy tomorrow since were going to be picking teams." As Iruka finished his words Anbu and medic team came to get Iruka and the scroll.

Naruto went to his apartment and was sitting down on his bed thinking of the unfamiliar memories before going to sleep.

_As Naruto got in to his stance he ran at his opponent at full speed and swung his sword down at his opponent, his opponent blocked it but found the same sword coming at his side…_

**Authors notes:** so what do you think of the story and all those people who are reading my other story don't worry I won't abandon It, and once I edited all the chapters I'll put up a new chapter so anyway review.


End file.
